I don't want you to know
by MarinaM
Summary: The girls reveal their secret affections! Are you absolutely sure that Yuna loved Tidus from the start? Or are you sure that Rikku loved Auron? And can you ever believe that someone loved a girl? Read and find out!


A/N: Hey, long time no see! I haven't updated my stories for a while now ... But don't you worry! I am about to post another chapter of ' That's not Funny ' this week:)

So like, _this _is WEIRD story. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this! I just hope you will like it!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! -cries-

**_

* * *

_ **

**_I don't want you to know. _**

Its been five years since the Eternal Calm began. Tidus came back to Yuna, she was so happy! Well, come to think about it, who wouldnt be? Lulu and Wakka are married, besides that, they have a baby - little girl Vidina. Oh, I forgot to tell about myself! I'm now living in Besaid together with everybody.. But-- Im alone ...

When Auron gone off to the Farplane, everyone felt like it was their duty to try and comfort me. They all thought that I was actually in love with that meanie...

_This all was sort of prologue to what is going to happen ..._

July. Summer nights at the Besaid beach are wonderful. Cool breeze from the ocean, but yet-- so gentle. We, Lulu, Yuna and I, were staying up late that night near a fire. We were talking about what would happen if Tidus never came to Spira. Tell you the truth, the outcome of our conversation was out of the ordinary. _TOTALLY_.

"So Yunie, who would you end up with if Tidus never came to Spira?" I asked my cousin looking straight into her bi-colored eyes.

"Me?" She blushed a bit and looked away.

"Oh! Come on Yunie! Tell me!" I insisted playfully.

"Rikku, dont forget I'm here too." Lulu said with her calm voice as usual. "I am curious too, Yuna."

Yuna took a deep breath and turned to face us again. "Ok. Fine. Ill tell you. Umm..." Yunie looked at her hands, she sure was nervous. "Almost all the way on our journey...five years ago...I was in love with..." she trailed off, not willing to finish the sentence.

"Heeeeeeeey! Dont cut off like that!" I was very interested.

".. with Sir Auron." She then looked at me, with her 'Im sorry' look in her eyes.

My jaw opened... I could see that Lulu was shocked, too.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

_A moment of silence. _

_Then there was an explosion of laughter. We all were laughing really hard_.

"You--! Ahahhaaa!" Lulu couldnt stop laughing. Her attempt to ask Yuna something made me and my cousin laugh even more! We spent about fifteen minutes laughing out loud. I thought I would die.. But, thankfully, we calmed down.

"I see it didnt make you mad." Yuna hugged me. Her hair brushing against my cheek.

"Of course not silly!" I hugged her back. "Why would I be? As long as it all was in the past--"

"-- ABSOLUTELY!" Yunie screamed out. She looked in my eyes, trying to see if I believed her or not. I wouldnt doubt her. _Ever_.

"What about you, Lu?" my lovely cousin began to like this conversation.

"Oh. My story is far too complicated." Lulu tried to talk herself out of this.

"Oh no you dont!" I stated." You _will _tell us." I had the most evilest grin on my face.

The Dark Mage tried to talk coldly and calmly like she always did, but it was not the right type of conversation for her. In a result, she blushed too.

"At first I really liked Tidus, because he reminded me of Chappu..." Lulu thought that after all these years, talking about Chappu would be easier somehow... But the pain raised in her again. First love wont go away that easily it seems... Yuna and I looked at each other. Not good. The topic of Chappu is a total downer.

"So umm--" I wanted to say something cheery, but the cat got my tongue.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lulu came back to normal, she smiled. _What _a fake. Her smile was a total fake. "--but then... when we met one person, the attraction for Tidus went on the background..." She looked away..

"No--!" I widened my eyes. "Dont tell me it was Auron?"

Lulu stared at me, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Sir Auron?" She raised her eyebrow. "No. It was you. I had a crush on _you_, Rikku."

_Ok. Now that was not funny_. Yuna asked her sister-like friend in disbelief. "You serious?"

"A hundred percent serious." Lulu stated."I must admit, it was the first time I had ever had a crush on a female."

"Im honored then." I bowed down to the Mage. "I never imagined that you liked me so. To tell you the truth, I thought that you hated me at the begining..."

"I did." Lulu sighed. "I hated you for being so god damn cute and irrisistable."

I blushed so hard that I felt my face burning like if I had a fever. I covered my face with both hands.. "Rikku?" Yuna asked. I could hear the worry in her voice. "Are you okay?" I only bowed my head.

**Later-- **

It was very late by the time when I calmed down. I dont know why, but Lulu's words got me. We decided to finish this talk tommorow. I didnt say anything about my secret attractions --and Yuna wouldn't let me get away with this. Yuna went ahead to her house where Tidus was waiting for her-- leaving me and Lulu alone. I was sitting there, on the sand, my knees raised and my face buried in them. Still feeling really weird. But then I felt a gentle embrace from behind. It was Lulu.

"Something bothering you?" she asked me gently.

"Yes..." My voice was trembling.

"And it is...?"

_I stayed silent._

_**I dont want you to know Lulu. But I love you.**_


End file.
